


Takes No Shit From No One

by kiokushitaka



Series: SNK Trucker AU [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Truckers, Crossdressing, Drabble, Explicit Language, Fights, Gen, Homophobic Language, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiokushitaka/pseuds/kiokushitaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super short drabble I wrote; takes place before chapter one of Expressway Boogie. Just establishing a little more of Levi's character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Takes No Shit From No One

“Hey faggot, how much for a blow?” a voice asked me from between parked trailers in the back lot as I strut by. I turned towards the direction of the voice and flashed a grin.

“Now tell me, do you always use that _killer_ pick up line, sweetie?” I countered, walking slowly towards the alley created between the two trailers. “I’ll have you know, I provide my services to anyone who’s willing to pay, regardless of gender.”

“So you’re just a slut.” He spat. I could hear the sneer in his voice. I shrugged it off, sticks and stones.

“I kind of have to be in my line of work, don’t you think? You’re not very bright… but I’ll tell you what. I’ll offer you a deal. How’s about I suck your grimy little chode for… $600? That sound fair?”

“Why, you ass-eating fairy fuck, I’ll—” He lunged at me from the darkness, hands reaching for my neck. I dodged easily enough, side stepping as I watched him wobble and correct himself. He growled as he spun and made to grab me again while I smirked; this guy didn’t have a grasp on how to fight, telegraphing his moves like that. I avoided him easily once again and this time he face-planted on the asphalt. I planted one of my high heels on the back of his head.

“You’ll what? Teach me a lesson?” I ground my foot against his head and he cried out. “I don’t think so… but let me impart some fucking knowledge on you, my greasy friend. Just because I’m a sex worker doesn’t mean I have to take shit from cockhats like you. I’m picky as fuck; I won’t blow just any shitty trucker that rolls into town, especially not one who treats me like shit.” He made a pathetic moaning noise, but I didn’t relent, pressing my foot down harder.

“So if you want something from me or anyone else working this lot, you’d better give us some fucking respect. We’re here to offer our services, but we’re still human fucking beings, get your head out of your ass.” I finally removed my foot from his head, “Do I make myself clear?”

“Y-yes.”

“Good. Because I’d have absolutely no qualms beating the shit out of you if I find out you’re causing trouble.”


End file.
